Don't Be Such a Baby
by daura-lean
Summary: Now sophomores in high school, Angelica and Suzie finally realize the feelings they have for eachother. Rated M for sexual content. Angelica/Suzie slash.


Angelica had been waiting for this for a long time. Ever since she laid eyes on Susie, Angelica had been confused about her feelings. Angelica would dream about her adorable braids on top of Susie's beautiful head and the cute little yellow dress she would wear every day.

Angelica's feelings always angered her. She was angry that she had to think about these things and other girls didn't. She was mad that she couldn't feel things for boys that all the other girls in her class seemed to feel.

But Angelica had noticed Susie's feelings. She had noticed the long looks, the gentle touches on Angelica's forearm when she got too angry. The two of them had been best friends since they were kids, even when Susie would yell at Angelica for bullying the younger kids. Susie was always the only one that could really get to her.

Angelica would get up every morning and brush out her blonde hair just to look good for Susie. She would pick out her best outfit just to look good for Susie. After a while, she didn't care that liking a girl was weird. Liking Susie was never weird for Angelica. It just came naturally.

So when the two were picking study buddies for the Social Studies test on Wednesday, the two both jumped on the chance to be together outside of class. Angelica's heart fluttered when Susie suggested that the two of them meet in the library on Friday after class, just the two of them. Angelica was pretending it was a date, even though it wasn't. Her hands shook slightly while getting ready, the anticipation of seeing Susie made her whole body shake. The slightest possibility of acting out the scenes Angelica replayed in her head all night while in bed made Angelica wet.

When Angelica got there, Susie was already there. She worked hard, whereas Angelica always tried to make people think she didn't care. Even though she got ready hours beforehand, she showed up ten minutes late.

"Angelica!" Susie exclaimed in a whisper, "You were supposed to here ages ago!"

"Wow, Susie, stop being so uptight. It's just a Social Studies test. You've probably got it in the bag."

"Well Mr. Ferraguto said that we should read over the entire chapter to be ready, and it's going to take forever."

"Chill out Carmichael, seriously."

Angelica casually pulled her books out of her backpack, comfortable in establishing the calm façade she spent years cultivating. It was usually pretty solid, but Susie was the only one who could possibly crack it.

Angelica slowly opened up her Social Studies book, while looking at Susie out of the corner of her eye. She looked so cute. Her hair was a little messed up from the stress of all the tests she probably had. Susie was always in the hardest classes, she was so smart. That's what Angelica loved so much about her. She was smart, and funny, and adorable, and kind. All the things that Angelica couldn't be.

"Why are you staring at me?" Susie said suddenly.

Angelica didn't even realize she had been looking at her. She was just so absorbed in the beauty of Susie's chocolate brown face.

"Oh, um, nothing Carmichael. You really should just focus on your book, you know."

"Angelica, look. We need to talk about this." Susie said quietly.

"What?" Angelica was panicking.

"I catch you staring at me all the time."

"It's not all the time Susie, jeez. I don't even know what you're—"

"And it's not even just me. I've seen the way you look at other girls."

"Susie, shut up. Please."

Angelica was terrified. She had never been confronted about her feelings so directly. Especially by Susie, the girl that she had been pining for for years. Angelica could not believe these words were coming out of those gorgeous lips.

"Look, Angelica, being a lesbian—"

"I'm not a lesbian. Susie, just please shut up and let's just study."

"It's okay, Angelica. I know it's scary. Let's talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Let's go somewhere more private."

"Susie, please-"

"No, Angelica," Susie looked deep into Angelica's eyes, "Let's go somewhere private."

Susie held out her hand to Angelica, and Angelica, stunned by Susie's melodious, sexy voice, slid her trembling fingers into her palm. They stood up together, and Angelica let herself be led to the back of the library.

"We'll go to the reference section," Susie whispered. "No one ever goes there."

Angelica's fingers felt so good in Susie's hand. Even though she was nervous and anxious, the rest of the world seemed to just melt away. Angelica felt safe being led by Susie into the furthermost aisle in the library. No one was there, just as she promised.

"Angelica," Susie took both of her hands, and held them. "I think about you all the time."

"Susie, I—"

Susie pressed her index finger to Angelica's lips. "Shhh, she said. Let's just not talk for a while."

Susie wrapped both of her arms around Angelica's neck, and pulled her really close.

"But I thought you wanted to—" Angelica started.

"Thought I wanted to what?" Susie teased.

Angelica stammered a bit, looking for words, but she couldn't find them. Susie's cute little smiled stretched across her face made her fall silent. The sarcastic retorts that usually had stored up were all gone.

Susie giggled a bit, "You're so cute when you're not so mad all the time."

And then Susie tilted her head down just slightly, and pressed her lips to Angelica's for a long, well overdue kiss. They broke apart for a second and looked at eachother. The two of them just smiled sheepishly, and then reconnected more fiercely. Their kisses were long and deep. Their lips and tongues kept smashing together in moments of hot, intense passion. Angelica knew in the back of her head that someone could walk down the aisle at any moment and catch the two of them, but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around Susie's waist, pressing her body against Susie's. She just wanted to get closer to her.

Angelica moved her lips down to Susie's neck, hungry for more of that chocolate skin. Angelica's hands slipped up the hem of Susie's flowered shirt and felt the soft skin of the small of Susie's back. Susie always had a nice back. Susie always had a nice everything.

Susie put both of her hands on Angelica's face, and pulled it back up to hers to kiss her again. Kissing Susie was so much better than Angelica would have ever dreamed. Every fantasy that she had cooked up in her mind late at night were nothing compared to this. She could feel the strong heat building up inside of her, stronger than it ever had been before.

Angelica gripped Susie tighter. She wanted more. Susie, who was confident going in, faltered a little as Angelica's hands slid down to Susie's hips.

"Angelica, we're in public." Her whisper was so sexy, Angelica just wanted her even more.

"I just want to touch you, Su," Angelica said. She kept her voice low, her mouth right next to Susie's ear. "Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not so sure, Angelica. This is all happening so—"

"You're the one that made this happen Susie."

Angelica felt Susie shudder slightly in her arms.

"Don't pretend that you don't want it," Angelica whispered before kissing her again, her fingers gently tugging on the waistband of Susie's jeans. Susie let out a very soft moan underneath Angelica's lips.

Angelica slipped her fingers under her pants and felt Susie on top of her underwear. She was wetter than Angelica would have thought. She was so ready to just do everything that she had ever dreamed of doing.

Angelica hastily maneuvered her fingers underneath Susie's underwear, and felt her, skin to skin.

"Please, Angelica," Susie's moans were a little louder, but she knew that she couldn't be too loud. "I want you to fuck me so bad."

Angelica was more than happy to oblige. She pushed her fingers into Susie, fingering her hard. Susie's arousal built up quickly, her fingernails digging into Angelica's back, her breathing quick and shallow. Finally, she came. Angelica felt her orgasm spread across her fingers. The kissed gently, and a smile spread across their faces as Angelica pulled her hand away from Susie's body and quickly sucked her wet fingers.

"I'm glad you wanted to talk," Angelica said, as they walked out of the aisle and back toward their things.

"I'm glad we didn't talk that much, actually," Susie replied.

"Hey, usually I'm the one with the clever retorts!"

"Oh, Angelica," Susie sighed. "Don't be such a baby."

And the two of the gathered their things, and walked out of the library together while planning to ask their Angelica's parents if Susie could sleep over that night.


End file.
